


Caramel Yogurt

by kiIIua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Requests are Opened! I accept any ships!, Smut, it's Ouma not Oma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiIIua/pseuds/kiIIua
Summary: A series of smut collections for NDRV3~!-[ Requests are Opened ]





	Caramel Yogurt

He was definitely surprised when he sees the supreme leader cowering over him. As the supreme leader licked his lips while the detective can only flush in embarrassment, Kokichi can only chuckle. The purple haired male seems to drag a lubricated finger across the pale chest of the detective as Saihara breathed heavily.

" Hey~ Saihara-chan. Tell me how it feels for me to touch your sensitive body~! " Kokichi demanded with a soft smile plastered over his face.

The detective have no idea what to respond back with as his grip on the bed sheets tightened. Saihara never knew what dragged him into this situation in the first place but the raven haired male is definitely blaming himself for dragging himself into this situation. Saihara can only squeak when he felt something licking his ear. His body was too sensitive as the detective breathe out heavy moans that escaped out of his throat.

" Saihara-chan is really responsive when I keep on touching him~! " The purple hair boy responded back with a teasing grin.

If Saihara wasn't blushing before, he was blushing right now. His face was enveloped into a dark red color that matches the color of a tomato. Why was the supreme leader even teasing him in the first place? The detective wanted to mumble that question just right out but t seems that his mouth is too busy choking on a gag that is preventing him to talk.

" Too bad that you can't respond back due to my little toy that I placed on you~. How about if we play a game of sign language? " He asked with a giggle at the end with the detective only nodding his head since he had no choice anyways.

If he were to disobey the supreme leader who is currently showing that he have higher power then him, who knows what Ouma have up his sleeves that might change his life forever. Ouma can only giggle before noticing that the little friend that the detective is having is hardening a lot with white liquid making its way out of the member. The supreme leader wanted to go try these tactics on the detective specifically to see if he can get a new reaction out of the detective as always.

" Oh well~ Nod your head yes if you find this really pleasuring. Shake your head no if you find this really uncomfortable...alright, Saihara-chan~? " He asked teasingly sat the detective below him can only nod quietly.

Kokichi seems to have made his way towards the little friend that Saihara is building up right now as he began to erupt into more laughter.

" Does Saihara-chan need help with his little friend down there~? " Kokichi asked teasingly only to receive a nod from the detective.

Saihara would definitely want to speak right now but Ouma seems to be having fun teasing the detective as his gentle infer tips flicked the tip of the hard member making the detective gasp in surprise moaning as soft a he can. This really much felt quite relaxing if the detective were to state the truth as Saihara can only hear the same giggles that came out of the supreme leader who is enjoying teasing Saihara. Then the detective can only gag as he felt something enveloping the tip of his member into something else as his golden irises seems to notice that the supreme leader is legit sucking him off. He let out breathy moans as Kokichi began to suck on the member even more like a professional. If the purple haired boy were to participate in a sucking off contest, Kokichi was definitely determined and would win the contest hands down. Saihara didn't know what to say any more after feeling himself about to climax as then Kokichi decided to go a little bit way too far. Currently the situation that is happening right now is a detective tied up with a gag in his mouth and a supreme leader who have now jut placed a cock ring over the detective who is now breathing heavily and wanting to go climax. And to even add on, both boys are wen pale naked onto the love hotel's soft red and white mattresses. But life is never fair when it comes to Saihara Shuuichi. When you meet up with a sadistic devil like Kokichi Ouma you can already know that it's game over when it comes to personal sex life. " Awhh~ Saihara-Chan's face looks so cute when I placed the cock ring on his little friend. It seems like I have also denied his right to climax as well~! " Kokichi responded before placing a kids on to the detective's bare chest. " It seems like you needy try your best in order to get yourself what you needed. But let's just say that I will be owning you to night in bed~? " Saihara can only squirm uncomfortably under Ouma's gaze and touch as he felt the consistency of lubrication on his member who is begging for release. Kokichi's soft finger tips were not even helping him at all after all since Kokichi was the one that brought the poor detective into this situation in the first place. " Now I currently wonder. Should I prepare my beloved Saihara-chan for the best experience he will ever have in his life or not~? " Kokichi wondered innocently with puppy eyes as Saihara only edited to glance away only to get Ouma touch his chin and dragged the detective's gaze upon him once more. " You shouldn't ignore me about what is going is happen to your life right now, Saihara-chan~! "

Saihara can only wheeze feeling the soft touch into his chest once more as e breathed heavily through the gag only I let out a muffled scream afterwards. The supreme leader is now pumping the detective to prepare him for the penetration part of the sexual activity which is causing the detector to squirm around from the unholy touches.its making him congee at the thought that his body is submitting under Ouma's command as he finally felt the fingers escape from his body now only to let out a soft sigh. But then what made the detective pop his cherry? Him losing his virginity to Ouma Kokichi who is now penetrating him with a 8 inched member which the detective can only find out that it wouldn't even fit him at all. The choked out moans began to grow even louder as Kokichi can only smirk. When he were to speak huskily near his ear, the raven haired boy can only shiver from the hot breath touching his skin.

" Nishishishi~. Saihara-chan. Don't you love the feeling of my dick penetrating you in the inside? Does it feel good~? Please do tell me Saihara-chan. I do clearly want to satisfy you properly~. " Kokichi whispered huskily into Saihara's ear making the detective below him gasp in surprise.

The penetration process continued on as then the detective was squirming around even more uncomfortable feeling himself wanting to climax but it's due to the damn cock ring that he can't even climax right now. Kokichi continued to pound into the detective as much as he can until he hear the detective moaning even louder as usual.

" It seems that I must have hit a great spot inside you, Saihara-chan~! " Ouka responded huskily as he continued to pound even harder in an angle to reach the pleasuring spot that made the moans created from the detective to get even louder.

Now don't get the supreme leader wrong here now. He didn't actually expected Saihara to be very vocal in bed. But who cared right now. Pleasuring Saihara seems the his only goal right now. Kokichi finally took off the gag that prevented the detective from speaking as he giggled.

" Now what do you want Saihara-chan~? Do you perhaps want to climax so badly or do you want to climax with me right now?Make your choice~! " Kokichi suggested as Saihara choked eve more.

" P-Please... O-Ouma-kun....~! Let me come...! Y-you will break me if I don't climax~! " Saihara protests with a moan at the end as Ouma giggled.

" Then I guess I'm going to have to break you then! " Ouma beamed as he took the cock ring off Saihara with the detective screaming out loud in pleasure.

Saihara's eyes were rolling back with his tongue falling out along with some drool. It didn't take them much time to climax as Saihara slumped down on to the bed really tired as hell as Kokichi snickered before placing an arm around the tired detective.

" Go ahead and rest or now Saihara-chan~. We still need to do a few more rounds before you permanently become my slave. " He mentioned softly before kissin Saihara on the lips passionately before falling down into a deep slumber.


End file.
